The Proposal
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: jenkisworld prompted: I prompt anything that has Belle proposing because sheʻs sick of waiting for Gold/Rum to find his courage.


It was on Wednesday evening that Belle had decided she'd had enough. Here she was, sitting on the couch, curled up closely against Rumplestiltskin, as the two of them read one of her favorite books together. It was a perfect moment really, and not so long ago she would have done anything to have even a _taste _of a moment like this-but now? Now, it just wasn't enough. And maybe it was selfish, but she didn't care. She wanted _more._

There were many things that Belle had doubts about, but the love she felt for Rumplestiltskin, and the love he felt for her in return was _not _one of them. He'd expressed many times in the past his desire to have a family with her, he _loved _her, and Belle knew that.

So, why wasn't it enough? Why couldn't he pluck up the courage and ask her to be his forever, officially?

Of course, she _had_ already promised him forever, once upon a time-but he'd _released _her. He'd _freed _her from that deal long ago. She was no longer bound to him by magic or promises. It was her choice to stay with him, but she wanted to stay with him as much more than just his True Love.

She wanted to be his wife, too.

Just the thought of it had left her both trembling in excitement, and rotting in agony over the anticipation for the past several weeks. She'd suspected that he _wanted _to propose to her…in fact, she was certain that he'd even _attempted _to do so a few times…but he always let his doubts and his fears get in the way.

She understood why, but she was a woman-and she was getting _frustrated. _But, she was also resourceful. As she had expressed to her father many years ago when she'd begun her life with Rumplestiltskin.

_"No one decides my fate but me."_

And it was true. No one did. She wanted to marry him; she'd known it for some time now…so she had come to the decision that she would just ask him herself.

Initially, she'd wondered if she should plan something special, something that he'd never forget. But she'd decided against that notion rather quickly, for she was sure it would only upset him that he hadn't done something like it first.

No. Belle was simple. She didn't need huge romantic gestures to express her love, and nor did she need Rumplestiltskin to use them to prove his love for her.

In this moment, nestled together, reading quietly beside the roaring fire, Belle knew it was the perfect time to ask.

Idly turning to the next page, not even casting the slightest glance at him, Belle asked:

"Rumple, will you marry me?"

She could feel his body tense beside her.

"Wh-what?" Rumplestiltskin stuttered, awestruck.

Still pretending to read, Belle said. "I don't have a ring unfortunately, but I can fix that in the morning."

"Belle, are you truly asking-" Rumplestiltskin spluttered, his grip on her tightening as he watched her closely, as if he were desperately trying to make sure that this moment was real. That _she _was real.

Doing her best to hide her smirk, Belle continued. "I think a winter wedding would be nice. It was in winter that we met, so it seems fitting, don't you think?"

Practically wrenching the book out of her hands and placing it hastily on the table, Rumplestiltskin shifted Belle off of him and knelt down onto the ground in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

"Belle…are, are you serious? Do-do you _want _to marry me?" Rumplestiltskin asked hesitantly, looking up at her with sheer adoration and slight confusion.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Belle looked down at him, smiling widely.

"Well, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't _want to, _now would I?"

His eyes beginning to fill with tears, Rumplestiltskin grasped Belle's hands tightly.

"I never thought…I never even dared to dream that…" he spoke quietly. "Belle…you've given me so much, so I never dared to think of asking _anything _from you but…I want to give you something."

Releasing one of her hands for a moment, Rumplestiltskin pulled out a small diamond crusted ring from his jacket pocket.

Surveying the ring closely, he smiled warmly. "I've been carrying this around for quite some time now. I've been wanting to give it to you…but I've been too afraid," he paused. "Belle…you mean _everything _to me. I can't imagine my life without you. You make me feel as though I'm _worth _something-as though I'm _worth _loving. That's never happened to me before…I've never felt like that."

Tentatively sliding the ring onto her finger, Rumplestiltskin squeezed her hand as he stared up at her.

"Belle…would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Trying her best to fight back tears, Belle smiled. "That depends…will _you _be my husband? Because…I asked you first."

Smiling widely, Rumplestiltskin reached up and pulled Belle down towards him, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes, oh Belle," he chocked, the sound of his joyful tears masking his voice. "I love you. I love you so much."

Clinging to him tightly, Belle replied:

"Good, because I _really _want to be your wife," she said happily, her voice brimming with elation and glee.

"Is that a yes?" Rumplestiltskin whispered.

"Yes," Belle replied.


End file.
